totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Revenge(Wave3436)
Offcial Cast Pic & Synopsis Total Pokemon Revenge is the 8th season of Wave3436's Total Pokemon Island series.The Season was announced at the end of Total Pokemon Fans Vs Faves,where the official cast was announced as well.The Season officially started on November 4th,2011.As of December 2011 there have been 10 episodes of the show. Teams: Team Fire Leafeon Torterra Gallade Gardevoir Mightyena Lucario Roserence Swelcho Infernape Purugly-'OUT' Lanturn Shiftry Bibarel Team Water Kyurem Corsola Magmortar-OUT Manaphy Lana Starly Emyna-'OUT' Togekiss Unfezant-'OUT' Team Lightning Electrophos Amus'''-OUT''' Meganium-'OUT' Typhlosion Sharpedo Fearow'''-OUT''' Dustox'''-OUT''' Sandile'''-OUT''' Clefable-'OUT' Team Meadow Jirachi'''-OUT''' Gallady Jolteon Ampharos Virizion Lopunny'''-OUT''' Gliscor'''-OUT''' Torterras Swanna Hitmonchan Diabcho Ninetales Team Comet Susan Platty Palkia'''-OUT''' Mime.Jr'''-OUT''' Donphan Flareon'''-OUT''' Azelf Scizor Groudon Purrloin Articus Mawile'''-OUT/QUIT''' Pachirisu Chatot TEAMS AS OF EPISODE 11 '''Team Chatot''' ' ' Chatot-Captain Roserence Purrloin'''-OUT''' Bibarel Torterra Typhlosion Infernape Lana'''-OUT''' Shiftry Ninetales'''-OUT''' Kyurem Swanna Torterra(Pichu)'-OUT' Team Torrent ' ' ''' Madneos-Captain Hitmonchan Diabcho Susan Electrophos Corsola-OUT''' Gallady'''-OUT''' Articus Swelcho Lucario Leafeon Togekiss Lanturn 0.0 Team Mightyena ' ' ''' Mightyena-Captain Ampharos Sharpedo Scizor-OUT''' Jolteon'''-OUT''' Pachirisu'''-OUT''' Donphan'''-OUT''' Azelf'''-OUT''' Jolteon Groudon Gallade Gardevoir Arceus Tyranicape Platty 0.0 'Elimination Chart:' 74)Ambipom(Males) (Ep.1)-Replisol rigged the votes on Ambipom because he was the strongest male on the team. ' 73)Umbreon(Females)(Ep.2)-Because of Espeon breaking free of his control,Replisol decided to get rid of Umbreon instead because of her winner status from season 2.' ' 72)Espeon(Females)(Ep.3)-After what happened in the previous episode,Replisol was left with no other choice but to get rid of Espeon.' ' 71)Lumineon(Females)(Ep.4)-After lying to Lumineon and being useless,Diabcho convinced everyone to vote her out because of her uselessness.' ' 70)Zangoose(Males)(Ep.5)-After losing his wife,Zangoose was left depressed,making him an easy target for Diabcho to take out.' ' 69)Lucas(Team Water)(Ep.6)-After Replsiol casts a spell on Lucas and Susan,seperating each other.Replisol rigged the votes to take out Lucas.' ' 68)Feraligatr(Team Lightning)(Ep.6)-Eliminated because of demonic actions' ' 67)Empkin(Team Lightning)(Ep.6)-Was fed up with Empkin and kicked him off for no reason.' ' 66)Replisol(Team Water)(Ep.7)-After suffering a mental breakdown, Diabcho got everyone to turn on Replisol and oust him.' ' 65)Drapion(Team Water)(Ep.7)-He wasn't liked by his team-mates and was voted out with Replisol's vote.' ' 64)Honchkrow(Team Lightning)(Ep.7)-He tried to rig the votes on Tree.Piplup but because his vision was screwed up by Roserence,when he went back to check to see if anyone rigged the votes, he rigged the votes back to himself,thinking he rigged the votes on Tree.Piplup.' ' 63)Tree.Piplup(Team Lightning)(Ep.7)-He was eliminated because Honckrow cheated and was eliminated by one vote.' ' 62)Salamence(Team Meadow)(Ep.7)-After being cocky for so many episodes and after his alliance dissolved,Roserence had enough with her father and convinced his team to vote him out.' ' 61)Magmortar(Team Water)(Ep.8)-He was useless in the game, making him an easy target.' ' 60)Emyna(Team Water)(Ep.8)-Roserence's alliance targetted him and he left with Magmortar.' ' 59)Sandile(Team Lightning)(Ep.8)-Diabcho had enough with him, so she convinced his team to oust him' ' 58)Amus.Alstraight(Team Lightning)(Ep.8)-He had gotten so cocky that his alliance voted him out.' ' 57) Fearow(Team Lightning)(Ep.8)-After losing the challenge,his team wanted him gone.' ' 56)Dustox(Team Lightning)(Ep.8)-Since joining the game in episode 6, he had done nothing in the game to prove his worth, so he was gone.' ' 55)Gliscor(Team Meadow)(Ep.8)-He and his wife:Lopunny were hated by most of their team so they got the same number of votes.' ' 54)Lopunny(Team Meadow)(Ep.8)-Same reason as Lopunny though she was more self-centered this season than her other performences.' ' 53)Flareon(Team Comet)(Ep.8)-Diabcho wanted him out to piss off Lanturn.' ' 52)Mime.Jr(Team Comet)(Ep.8)-Roserence as well as Leafeon wanted his ass gone because he did as much damage as Honchkrow did previously.' ' 51) Unfezant(Team Water)-Because she was trying to pick fights with everyone and after what Salamence did, Roserence put her out of her misery' ' 50) Meganium(Team Lightning)-She was a threat but for some reason, she was ousted by Shooting Star Clefable' ' 49)Purugly(Team Fire)-Gallade's alliance as well as S.S Clefable's alliance decided to vote her out because of the whole Purrshino incident plus the longer she stayed, the more likely she and Typhlosion would start fighting again' ' 48)Starly(Team Water)-Lana formed an alliance of girls to take him out because of him calling Lana a slut' ' 47)Sterochi(Team Meadow)-After Diabcho told Ninetale's team that she gave Galvantula an STD,but after Galvantula told the team that was a lie and Ninetales flipped out,causing the host to eliminate Sterochi instead.' ' 46)Clefable(Team Lightning)-Diabcho had enough with Clefable and so did her team so she was ousted.' ' 45)Palkia(Team Comet)-Chatot's plan was to convince his team to oust Palkia and he would play the hidden immunity idol if things went awray, however his plan worked and Palkia was voted out over Chatot.' ' 44)Mawile(Team Comet)-Quit (Mawile decided to leave the game because she wanted to master her new powers,but she couldn't hurt her cousin/Husband's chances of staying.So she opted to leave instead.)' ' 43)Gallady(Team Torrent)-No one on his new team liked him,plus he was very cocky about winning.It caused him to get ousted.' ' 42)Corsola(Team Torrent)-Because of what S.S.Clefable did to her as well as the fact that she wasn't doing her share for the team,she was voted out over Togekiss.' ' 41)TorterraP(Team Chatot)-Because he attempted to sabotage Ampharos,thus causing his team to lose, everyone wanted him gone,so he was booted over Kyurem' ' 40)Lana(Team Chatot)-After what she did to Starly in the previous week as well as blowing her fuse on Roserence,her team including her alliance had enough with her and voted her out.' 39)Ninetales(Team Chatot)-Her team found her to be a threat and as a result,she was booted. 38)Donphan(Team Mightyena)-Was booted out because Diabcho rigged the votes on him 37)Pachirisu(Team Mightyena)-Was booted out because Diabcho rigged the votes on him. ' 36)Scizor(Team Mightyena)-Was booted out because Diabcho rigged the votes on her.' ' 35)Jolteon(Team Mightyena)-Was booted out because Diabcho rigged the votes on him' ' 34)Azelf(Team Mightyena)-Was voted out because he wasn't doing anything in the game and Gallade's alliance decided to take him out because of it.' ' 33)Purrloin(Team Chatot)-Diabcho disguised herself as Purrloin and rigged the votes and because of the rule against vote rigging,Purrloin was Disqualified because she was caught on camera rigging the votes.' ' 32) 31) 30) 29) 28) 27) 26) 25) 24) 23) 22) 21) 20) 19) 18) 17) 16) MERGE BEGINS =D 15) 14) 13) 12) 11) 10) 9) 8) 7) 6) 5) 4th Place: 3rd Place: Runner-Up: WINNER:' 'Episode Guide:' The Flying Maritime Dock Show!! Note:The Show comes on after every 7 episodes of TP Revenge Hosts:Swellow,Xatu(Neonray3), Pidgeot(Neonray3) Reasons For Elimination:Tyranicape And Arceus(Tellyzx) Total Pokemon Daycare:Gochirza And Dragonite Fan Talk: Roserot And Sadriasc Top 5 Lists: Mewtwo(Tellyzx) And Swelcho Peanut Gallery Guests S.Drapion(Chimcharman123) Darkrai(Tellyzx) Bryan.Swampert(BryanDigimonBoy2000) Charizard(Tellyzx)(AKA: Sadriasc's Bad-Ass Partner XD) Jynx(Chimcharman123) Latias Glaceon